With the development of intelligent technology, many manufactures start to consider setting a voice recognition function on intelligent products, for example, computers, mobile phones, home appliances and other products are required to support wireless connection, remote control, voice interaction, and so on.
However, on voice interaction, due to design deficiency of a product, echo interference and environmental noise and reverberant interference in a remote usage scenario causes low recognition accuracy of a voice command of the product and poor interaction experience, and disables the product to respond to a user command timely.